There is a growing interest in the ability to provide high speed communications links between a ground-based communications station and a mobile platform, such as an aircraft, via one or more satellite-based transponders. With such systems, the satellite-based transponder relays data and other information between users on board the mobile platform and the ground-based communications station. One such exemplary system is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/989,742, filed Nov. 20, 2001, assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Such a system enables a satellite transponder, or a series of satellite-based transponders, to provide continuous radio frequency (RF) connectivity between the ground-based station and the computing devices being used on the mobile platform by the users while the mobile platform travels within a predefined coverage region. However, with certain forms of mobile platforms, and particularly with commercial aircraft, which can travel significant distances within a very short period of time, there are expected to be instances where the communications link being provided by the satellite-based transponder (or transponders) will be lost temporarily due to the changing location of the aircraft. Also, it is possible that other factors may arise that could affect the communications link formed with the mobile platform. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide some system of advance notification to the users on board the mobile platform that the satellite-based communications link which the user is using is about to be lost or temporarily interrupted. This would enable the user to conclude email sessions, chat sessions, or other activities without the risk of losing important information if the satellite link were to be suddenly interrupted without any advance notification.